memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Reliant
| Registry= NCC-1864 | Affiliation= Federation/Starfleet | Status= Destroyed | Datestatus= 2285 }} The USS Reliant (NCC-1864) was a Federation starship in service during the late 23rd century. During the mid-2280s, the Reliant was commanded by Captain Clark Terrell. While under his command, the ship's prefix code was 16309. Service to the Genesis Experiment In 2285, the Reliant was assigned to assist Carol Marcus and Project Genesis. While Marcus and her team worked from the Regula I space station, Reliant searched for a lifeless planet to satisfy the stringent requirements necessary for stage three of the experiment. Ceti Alpha "VI" and Khan's revenge ]] On Stardate 8130 the Reliant approached the planet Ceti Alpha VI. During the scan of the planet, one of the Reliant's dynoscanners detected a minor energy flux on the surface on what seemed to otherwise be a prime location for the experiment. Hurried by the growing impatience their unsuccessful mission bore upon them, Captain Terrell and his first officer Pavel Chekov trasported to the surface to investigate the energy flux, hoping that it was something they could transplant. The landing party, however, instead discovered a group of exiles, led by Khan Noonien Singh. Khan and his followers quickly captured the two Starfleet officers and informed them that the planet Reliant was orbiting was not Ceti Alpha VI but actually Ceti Alpha V. Khan then took control of Terrell and Chekov through the use of Ceti eels and successfully commandeered the Reliant, marooning her crew on the planet's surface. Having learned of the Genesis Device, Khan pursued acquiring the secrets of the device that the Reliant was contracted to work for and took the Reliant to the Regula I space station. Unable to get what he desired from the station crew, Khan used the Reliant to intercept Admiral Kirk and the . In an ambush, the Reliant caused severe damage to the engineering section of the Enterprise, but Khan was unable to revel in his victory because the Reliant itself fell victim to a counter-ambush from the Enterprise. This attack caused moderate damage to the Reliant, including the loss of photon torpedo controls and the warp drive. Despite this the Reliant escaped, and returned to Regula when it hid behind the planetoid from Enterprise to pursue. The Final Engagement * Main Article: Battle of the Mutara Nebula After completing repairs, Khan discovered that the Enterprise was not as crippled as he was led to believe and gave chase when he discovered the Enterprise darting for the nearby Mutara Nebula. Despite having the tactical advantage over the Enterprise, Khan ultimately lost the battle due to his lack of strategic experience operating a starship. The Enterprise was able to take advantage of this weakness by out maneuvering the Reliant and disabling it by destroying much of its upper "roll bar" and finally its port nacelle. The Reliant was ultimately destroyed inside the nebula by Khan's detonation of the Genesis Device. ( ) USS Reliant personnel * Clark Terrell, commanding officer * Pavel Chekov, first officer * Beach, bridge officer * Kyle, communications officer Appendices Background Her name meaning "dependent", the Reliant was designed by Joe Jennings and Mike Minor and was the first distinct Federation starship design other than the NCC-1701 to appear in a filmed, live-action Star Trek production. An early draft of the script for referenced a starship Reliant that Jean-Luc Picard served aboard while he was an ensign. It was one of his first assignments following graduation from Starfleet Academy, where he served with Lieutenant Nakamura. In the cut dialog, the two would reminisce about their former assignment. One of the Miranda-class starships seen in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode had the Reliant's registry number. Reliant, USS (NCC-1864) de:USS Reliant es:USS Reliant